Last to Imprint
by uniqueuniqua
Summary: Bethany's step dad has told her stories of his tribe since she was 12. And even though her mother thinks its garbage Bethany knows the stories are true. when her parents start fight her mom sends her to live with her cousin Sam for the summer.
1. Stay for the summer

**A/N: So bare with me guys, after reading an amazing fanfiction i was up almost all night thinking of a great story of my own. So i have two stories on the go and i hope to keep up with both of them. **

"ARE YOU SAVING I DON'T KNOW WHATS BEST FOR MY OWN DAUGHTER" I heard my mother yell.

"NO, I'M SAYING YOU DON'T NEED TO SEND HER AWAY. Look Mar, I know we are having problems right now. But why does that mean you have to send her away." Richard was trying his best, but him and my mom had been having problems for about a year now. Maybe it was time for them to move. I don't know.

"I really this its best to send Bethany to live with someone else for a while. And I know how much fun she has with Sam and Emily."

"Mar, she's not a little girl she's almost 18 years old."

"I don't care. I don't want MY daughter to have to listen to us"

"Than why don't we stop fighting?" It was a nice try. Richard and my mother had been married for about eight years now, and most of the time they are pretty happy. Hell, Richard is my favourite dad so far. And I've had four.

The three of us usually got alone really well. Mostly because Richard has actually tried to be a father. He's 38 years old, four year old then my mom. He grow up on a Indian Reservation just south of here called La Push. So he has so many stories.

"Mar, I know that no one knows Beth better then you do, but she's my daughter too. And I don't think we need to send her to Sam."

"Well, then we have different views, I know Sam and Emily wont mind"

"OF COURSE THEY WANT MIND THEY LOVE HER. I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled. Sam and Emily consider her family as much as I do. But they have the boys from the reservation to deal with, and thats a full time job. I don't think they need another person to look out for" Whoa, I think I'm getting a head of my self here. My name is Bethany Mary Right Uly. I am 17 years old and i just finished high school. I live in Seattle with my mother and step father. Okay, now i think we are caught up... Oh right Sam. Sam Uly and his wife Emily are my step father Nephew and Neice in law. They live on the reservation, and well Sam has the great secret. He doesn't know that Richard told me when i was a kid.

But the truth is... well kinda scary. Sam and a gang of boys who live in La Push are Werewolves. I know it sounds crazy and i didn't believe it, until Richard told me he has seen it happen. And they all became werewolves because of vampires. The other thing sounds crazy and my mom made Richard stop telling me the stories because she thought i was rotting my brain.

I was tired of listening in from the side lines so I stepped up. Only to find my mother standing in the kitchen talking on the phone.

SPOV

I watched the boys as they dig into yet another amazing breakfast the Emily made. The girls would be here soon, and the day would begin, it always brightened Emily's day when the girls arrived. She loved watching the boys with there imprints, she loved the idea that they felt the same way about someone as she and I feel for each other. She acts like a mother for these boys, and it broke her heart when all the boys came and told us they found imprints, even Leah had moved on from me and found her self a man who made her happy. It made her and Emily's relationship as strong as it was before i came along and that made me happy. But i shared Emily's heart break when my eyes land on Embry. He's the only one of our pack who hasn't found his imprint.

"Sam" Emily said putting his hand on my shoulder, and pulling me back to earth.

"Yes, honey?"

"Phone" she laughed as she handed me the phone and went to hand around seconds.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sam," the voice replied. "It's your aunt Marium" I knew who it was. Marium had married my unlce Richard eight years ago and turned him for a depressed bum into the happiest man in the world. And i love her for doing so.

"Hey, Marium how are you?"

"I'm okay Sam. I just... well your uncle and I are... well having some problems."

"Oh"

"And well.. I was.. that.. is I wanted to know... if maybe. Do you remember my daughter Bethany"

"Of course I do. It's only been a year since Emily and I were last there"

"Oh, well. The thing is. I think your uncle and i need sometime to work on our marriage. I love him very much and I want this to work. And well i know you and Emily pretty much house the whole reservation" She laughed and it sounded like she hadn't done that in days. "Anyway i was wondering if, well you would mind, maybe another mouth? Bethany has always wanted to see the reservation, and I would feel better if she wasn't here. And well i know she would be safe there. The safest" i could here in her voice that she was smiling.

"Of course Bethany can come here. That would never be a problem, you could have shown up on the door step and I would have taken her in. She's family" Emily smiled from the table.

"I was thinking about it" she laughed again. "Anyway great, I will have her on the next bus"

"Bus, don't waste the money. I'll come get her."

"Oh, Sam thank you so much for this. I think she will enjoy the time away from the big city." I said good bye and hung up the phone, once it clicked everyone went quiet.

"Well, I guess you guys are going to have to go a day with out me."

"Why Sam hot date?" I shot Paul a warning stare.

"No, my uncle and his wife are having some problems and she asked me if it would be alright if she came here for the summer. I know you guys with be nice to her." i looked around the room and noticed the new faces. Kim, Racheal and Reneesme had joined up. "Oh,Hello ladies"

"Hi Sam" they smiled. I was still getting use to Reneesme, she had the light vampire stink but that didn't bother me, it was the fact that she was only seven years old and looked and acted like a full grown teenager.

"Anyway, I'm going up to Seattle to pick her up. Emily could you make up the guest room?" she nodded and left the room. "You boys have a nice day. And call my cell phone if you need me." I grabbed my keys, when into the guest room kissed Emily and headed on my way.


	2. Road trip

**Chapter 2**

"Where exactly am I been sent?" I asked my mother as she hung up the phone.

"You remember Sam, Richards Nephew. The one who lives in La push"

"Yes, Mom. I remember him. Him and Emily were here, what. Christmas?"

"Oh, right. Well he is coming up to pick you up. You said you always wanted to visit the reservation. Nows as good a time as any. It's the prefect time of year to go. Isn't it Richard"

"Oh, ya. Look I don't really think she needs to go." Richard looked from me to my mother.

"Don't be stupid. Sam said he was happy to have her. It'll be fun. Spend the summer in La Push. You'll love it."

"I'm glad you know what I love" i said storming off towards my room.

"Beth.. I just"

"Let me talk to her." Richard said.

"She's my daughter. I can"

"Marium, Let me talk to her" he sounded so strict.

I walked to my room and pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. Then opened my closet and started pulling my summer clothes, when there was a knock on the door. "Come in, Ri... Dad"

"Hey" He took a seat on my bed and started folding the clothes as I put them down. "Are you mad?"

"About?"

"Your mother sending you away?"

"Not really. I would have liked a say in the matter, I'm almost an adult."

"Hey, think of it this way. You get a chance to see if I'm a crazy old man, or if my stories are real" he said raising an eye brow.

I laughed. "I never thought you were a crazy old man, but if you are this isn't going to be as fun of a summer as I thought."

"I'm sure you'll have fun. La Push is a great place, Full of great people. When you leave ask Sam to take you cliff diving it's amazing. Just don't tell your mother, she'd kill me"

"Do you think you and mom will split up?" I asked, join him in folding

"Don't know kiddo, I hope not. I love you and your mother so much. I don't want to fight with her anymore. But maybe she's right maybe the two of us just need sometime to work things out" then he reached over and brought me into a hug. "But that's nothing you need to worry about, now is it? You need to worry about having a good time. God I loved La push when I was a teenager. So much space, so much free time. You're gonna love the beach, don't forget to pack you swim suit, your black one. Not that crazy purple thing that looks like its going to fall off. There are a lot of teenage boys down there you know. And we don't need you breaking any ones hearts"

I laughed again he always knew how to cheer me up. "Now, Sam will be here in about 2 hours, maybe you should work on getting dressed and finish packing."

"Thanks... Ric...Dad" i smiled and gave him another hug. It was almost 11:00, Sam should be here at around 1:00 so i better get a move on. I grabbed an outfit off the top on my bag, then slipped in both my purple and black bath suits and zipped it up. Then ran to the bath room for a shower.

xXxXx

Once I was dressed and ready, it was 12:57. Sam should be here any minute and i wasn't even finished packing. I grabbed a smaller bag from under the bed and filled it with everything else i needed. My I pod, laptop, Cell phone, Make up, and bathroom stuff. I was zipping up the bag when I heard the door bell ring and there was a light knock on my door.

"Hi honey" My mom said.

"Hi mom"

"Listen, you know I'm going to miss you right?"

"Of course"

"I just don't want you to hate me for this. Richard and I need time, I really do love him honey. And he loves both of us. We just need to be with... each other you know?"

"Yeah mom i get it" then she pulled me into a hug.

"You know i wouldn't send you if i didn't think you would enjoy your self. La Push is beautiful, and i had a lot of fun there. Anyways I'm sure Sam is waiting" she pulled me close again. "I love you"

"love you too, mom" I smiled and picked up my suit case, she grabbed the smaller bag and headed to the front door where Sam and Richard were talking.

"Hey, Beth. How's it going?"

"Good" i smiled at Sam. He was a nice guy, and i love both him and Emily so much. "Hey, wheres Emily?"

"She stayed home, had to get stuff ready for you. Well we should hit the road. Richard, Marium" Sam smiled, gave my mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek and Richard a hand shake and grabbed my begs. "Meet you in the car, Thanks for the heads up, Rich" then he turned and walked out the door.

"Don't be stupid, Okay? I want to come back to a happy home. Call me. A lot. And i will email you." i gave them both hugs and headed out the door.

"Bye" they both smiled. And watched as i got in the car and pulled away.

Once on the road Sam switched off the radio. "Bethany, we have something very important to talk about" he said staring straight ahead.

"Okay? What?"

"Richard and I were talking, well you were finishing up. And well he hasn't told me this before, but he informed me that he has shared some interesting stories of our tribe with you. And I can't blame him, they are neat to tell, but the fact that he also told you that these stories are truth is the problem we have"

"What? Sam I think you lost me." I thought for a moment. Then I remembered. Sam was the head of the werewolf gang. The Alpha. "Oooooooohhhhhh"

"Back on my page are you" Sam chuckled.

"So, I'm not suppose to know about the werewolves?"

"No, you aren't"

"Vampires either?"

"Well, no. How much did he tell you?"

"That's about it. It was my favorite story. The young girl who had to share her heart with both a werewolf and a vampire. Her struggled to choose, her giving birth to a half human, half vampire and the werewolf falling in love with it. Which I actually found weird. Cause she was a baby!"

Sam just laughed."Ah... Did Richard tell you why, they fell in love?"

"Umm... something about painting?"

"Printing" Sam smirked. "Imprinting"

"Yeah... that was it. Something about love a first sight, and how Nothing Is Ever The Same..."

"are you making fun of it?"

"Maybe... a little"

"Have you ever been in love Beth?"

"Ah, no"

"Well... Imprinting is... well it's better then love. It's like finding a soul mate. Finding the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. The one that means everything to you. It's amazing"

I stared at him and I could tell this was how he felt for Emily. "Does everyone imprint. Every werewolf i mean"

"No, not everyone... it has happened to everyone in our pack except one."

"that must suck... to sit in a room full people who have found there prefect match" we didn't speak after that Sam sat with a smile on his face for no reason and I thought about this imprinting thing. Why would it happen to everyone except one person. That's not fair for that poor soul.

All my thoughts changed as we pulled off the highway into the most beautiful patch of green. "Wow"

Sam chuckled as he pulled into the drive in front of a small house. "it's nice isn't... better then the big city. You were never here when your mom was...Grandparents i think right."

"For three months... I wish she brought me" i pouted as I stepped out of the car.

"Embry!! could you help Beth with her bags" Sam yelled as i was reaching into the car. He had this strange mischievous smile on. I suck my hand into the trunk and pulled out the large suitcase, only to drop it on someones toe.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry" i said looking up into two beautiful brown eyes.

"It's...ah.. no problem" he smiled and picked up the large bag. "Embry Call"

"Bethany Uly"


	3. Diving

**Chapter 3**

The guest room was around the same size as my room at home. Emily had dressed the bed in simple black and white bedding. There was a small paper folded on the pillow. I set my things in the closet and opened the note.

_Dear Bethany, _

_Welcome to our home. It's going to be great to have you here for the summer. I know it gets kinda scary here what with all the boys hanging around, but there not all bad. I promise. _

_Love Emily. _

I smiled and put the note on the bed side table. Then walked into the kitchen to join the group. There were about seven people in the kitchen though I only knew three of them. Sam and Emily leaned on the counter talking in low voices.

Sitting at the table was a tall Indian boy and a very pale white girl, and tan girl and boy staring into each others eyes, and sitting staring out the window was the boy from the car.

I walked over to Sam and Emily. "So this is how imprints acted together. They don't seem soooooooooooooo in love"

I looked up and saw that everyone in the room was looking at me. The only face I looked at was Embry, he was smiling.

"What did she just say" the tall boy asked looking liking someone just walked up and shocked him.

"Oh, I guess I should have given you a heads up when she was in the other room. Do any of you remember my uncle Richard?" the tall boy and Embry nodded. "Well, Bethany is his step daughter. And even though he shouldn't have Richard told her a lot of stories about the tribe. Jake, your story is her favorite."

I looked at the tall boy shift in his seat. "Your Jacob Black? So you're Reneesme?" they both just smiled at me.

"Richard told her the story. About Bella and Edward as well."

"Oh" Reneesme looked up and smiled. "Should I call my dad?" she asked Sam.

"Maybe it would be best that you're family knows about Beth. She's going to be here for the summer"

Embry was the next to speak, he looked very serious even though he was still smiling. "Sam," he said calmly. "Can I speak to you in the other room" Sam nodded and walked out into the living room. Embry got up and smiled at me, then followed Sam into the other room.

I looked at Emily and she smiled. "It's alright Honey. Embry's a nice guy you know"

Jacob and Reneesme were whispering at the table. "I think Embry imprinted" Jacob said.

"Really!"Reneesme smiled. "that's so great!" then she turned and smiled at me. "So Bethany, what are you going to do first?"

"I don't know. My dad says I have to go cliff diving."

Jacob's smile was the biggest I have ever seen. "Really? Ness, you wanna go cliff diving?"

"Ness?"

"Short for Nessie, which is a nickname I've had since I was born."

"I like it"

"Thanks. So cliff diving?" Nessie smiled as Embry and Sam returned.

"Ah, Rich told me you wanted to go cliff diving." he smiled at Embry.

"Hey, Embry you wanna come?" I asked smiling and his face lite up.

"Ya... I... ah. Um, would love to"

"Nessie do you need to borrow a bathing suit?" Emily asked.

"Yes, please" I walked off to my room to get changed. My purple suit probably wasn't the best thing to wear when jumping off cliffs so I picked the black one. It was nice and it had the sides cut out from just below the chest down to the hips with no back. It was really cute.

The sun was high in the sky, it gave off a nice warm glow, as we walked up towards the ocean. It was beautiful and you could see the sun glazed over the water.

"So, Beth, are you happy to be in La Push?" Embry asked as we hit the beach. There was a chill breeze coming off the ocean.

I wrapped my arms around my tunic. "Ya, my step dad loves this place so much. I hear its fun." I watched as the other climbing the cliff then followed suit.

"It is" Embry smiled helping me up and step. His hands we so warm. Some about being a werewolf, Rich told me they run a really high temperature.

"Yeah, and us three are the funnest" Jacob laughed. "If you're looking for fun you should differently spend time with us."

I looked at Embry and saw him almost blush. Then I smiled and so did he. "Oh I plan on it" i whispered.

Nessie and Jacob laughed and my face burned. "You heard that?"

"We have good hearing" Jacob smiled, pulling Nessie up the last step.

"I'm glad to hear it" Embry smiled helping me up. I smiled then looked out at the ocean. It was so calm it looked amazing from up here. The light chill I got from the beach was gone now.

"Just leave you're shirt up here, if you don't want to go again someone will come get it" Jacob said pulling off his shirt. I looked over and saw Embry doing the same thing. The light played on his skin. His muscles we're so defended, i smiled at the way he blush when he saw me looking. He was cute, with his amazing brown eyes. And his smiled made me heart jump. Whoa, did i like this guy... I just met him. Get a hold of your self BETH.

I pulled the black tunic over head, and peeked as I saw Embry watching, I seemed to had the same effect on him as he did one me. That was good. "So, Beth wanna go first" Jacob asked pulling me from my day dream.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. The three of them broke into laugher.

"Stop watching Embry and pay attention" Jacob laughed and both Embry and Nessie smacked him.

"Maybe I don't wanna" i whining sticking my tough out which made Embry smile. " And, know i don't want to go first, i wanna see if you guys survive" i laughed.

"Fine" Jacob walked into the trees then came out in fool run, throwing him self off the cliff. I took in a breath of air and walked to the edge, not breathing till i saw Jacobs head pop up out of the water. Then Nessie and Embry followed suit, backing into the woods then throwing them selves off the cliff.

Again i stopped breathing in till they popped up.

"Okay, Beth. You can do this" i told myself as i walked back to the woods " everyone else did it.

I took in a deep breath then ran to the edge of the cliff.

**A/N: Oh cliffy, thats mean. I know I'm a meany. This and the next chapter were a dream i had the other night. Review please!!**


	4. Scared

**A/N: This is the second part of a dream a had a few days ago. I hope you enjoy and please review. **

**Chapter 4**

I watched as Beth jumped from the cliff, her body twisting in a flip before she crashed throw the water. She looked so graceful, like a champ. I smiled at the thought, then walked towards the water so i could offer her a towel, only she didn't come up right way.

I turned to look at Jacob and Nessie, they had noticed. "Beth!" I yelled to the water but she still didn't rise. I looked at the water, to the stop where she had crashed throw. She should be up by now, there was no way, I would let her die. I throw the towel to the ground and ran into the water.

I searched the water, swimming deeper and deeper in till i saw her, her body hung limp in the water, she wasn't moving. I grabbed her hands and wrapped them around my neck, swimming hard to reach the surface. I waited to here her gasp of breath, but nothing. I swam to the shore and put her down. Then i turned to Nessie. "What do we do?" I asked panicked.

"I, I don't know. Try mouth to mouth" she yelled running to the cliff. "I'll get my cell phone and Call grandpa"

Jacob kneed down next to her limp body and started mouth to mouth. I watched, i wish i new how to do that, i would be the one breathing life into her. I scanned from the foot of the cliff to the beautiful girl laying on the sand. "Jacob," i said calmly, he probably already knew, but it seemed like to time to tell him. "You have to save her"

"I wasn't planning on letting her die" he said between breathes.

"No Jake, you HAVE to save, she has to live. You don't know how scared I am, that I.. I"

"Let's get her back to the house" Nessie says running towards us. "Grandpa say we need to keep her warm, He thinks the water was too cold for her and she went into shock. I called Emily and told her we needed, hot water bottles and heating pads. Dad thinks one of the pack should lie in bed with her, to keep her warm."

"I'll do it" I yelled. Then picked Beth up and ran towards the house. Shock, the water was too cold, why didn't we know. "Nessie, was the water to cold for you?"

"A little, but I'm use to it, I've done it all my life"

I ran throw the doors straight to the guest room where Emily was waiting with an over sized track suit. "Perfect Em," Nessie said walking in behind. Jacob and I moved into the living room well the girls changed Beth.

"What were you saying on the beach?" Jacob asked.

"That I'm scared, that i couldn't help, can't protect her. Ever since I saw her in the drive way this morning Jake, she's all i can think about. Then this, she going to make it i know she will, Carlise wouldn't let anything happen., but if she didn't."

"You imprinted" Jacob smiled the walked to the door, i gave him a look as he pulled it open. A second later Doctor Cullen walked throw the door and Jake showed him to the guest room. "Come on man, she needs you" Jacob smiled.

I smiled back. She needed me, the words have made my head spin in any other time. "Okay, Embry climb into the bed, and cover your self in the blankets as well, pull her close, there. The cold water gave her shock, she'll be fine she just has to warm up. Embry you're going to have to stay there until she stops shaking, it might take hours"

"It's not a problem" Jacob laughed.

"It's was good you preformed mouth to mouth Jacob, restarting her heart. It was a good idea Nessie. I'm afraid you have the hard job Embry"

"I think I can do it" i smiled.

"Good, if she gets to cold she could go into shock, it's lucky for her she's spending her time with you boys" the doctor laughed the left the room, telling Emily she should make soup, Beth would need it when she wakes up.

I think I feel a sleep holding on to Beth's small frame. I was woken by her moving around. "Hey," I said looking down at her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Iii'mmm kin.. . Kinda .. coolld"

"Come here," I said pulling her into my body again.

"What haappenedd"

"The water was to cold her you. It was fine for Jake and I because of our high temperatures and Nessie isn't exactly human. But you went into shock. I scared me so much"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, just don't do it again" I faked a smiled.

"I'll try to rememmber that."

"I guess I should tell Emily your up, you hungry, she's been making soup."

"Yeah, I'm kinda hungry. Is she worried? What about Sam.. Oh god to he call my mother?" she tried to get up but i pushed her back to the bed.

"Relax... Nessie's grandfather came over, and said you were fine. Emily and Sam were worried but they trust Dr. Cullen. And Richard told Sam what ever he did not to tell your Mother you tired Cliff Diving." she let out a breath. "Here, tuck in. I'm going to tell everyone your awake" i pushed the blankets around her and turned up the space heater the was by the bed, then walked into the kitchen. Sam, Emily, Jacob, and Nessie sat around the table talking quietly.

"Is she okay?" Emily asked when she saw me in the door way.

"Yeah, she's fine. A little chilly still, but she's awake, and wants something to eat." Emily smiled and went to make up a tray. I sat down next to Sam.

"She's fine, Embry. Relax"

"It's just weird. I know you guys always say when you imprint you will be anything she needs. Why is it, just hours after i met her, i have to save her life?"

"I guess she need you, more then you need her?" Emily said setting down a bed tray, with soup, tea and bread. "Here, this is what told me to make. Did you want me to get you a tray too?"

"No, it's okay. I will eat later, when she's asleep again." i picked up the tray and headed back into the guest room.

"Wow, Sam, he's love sick... Embry never says no to food." Jacob laughed.


	5. Imprinting?

**Chapter 5**

I woke up to a pair of long warm arms wrapped around me. I was warmer then the last time i had woken up. I think the soup Emily made helped a lot, but I forgot about Embry being in the bed. I moved the blanket down a little. I was getting a little too warm but I didn't want him to move.

I smiled up and his beautiful face, he had a goofy smiled on as he slept. This boy had saved my life today, and he hardly even knew me. I was so grateful and I would have to make up for it. I smiled at the thought, making it up to him would mean spending time with him. I would like that.

Embry gave out a little cough next to me and I looked up to his face. His eyes were open and he was staring down at me, it was emotion in his eyes pure... love. Did Embry feel the same as me? He was a few years older then me... wouldn't he know better, then to fall for a girl he just met.

"Hi" he said sounding kinda of groggy. "How you feeling" he looked down and saw the unturned blanket. "Are you warm? Do you want me to move?" he asked pulling his arm away.

"NO!" i said pulling his arm down over my waste. I didn't want him to move not yet. "I'm still... cold" I said with a sweet smile. He seemed to he liked the idea of not moving yet.

"What time is it?" i asked. How long i had been laying in that bed.

"12:00 o'clock" Embry said looking at the alarm clock on behind me.

"A.M?" i asked. We were cliff diving at 3 how had the whole day gone by already.

"We were uncontentious a really long time" Embry said. "are you hungry" he asked as my stomach let out a low rumble.

"Maybe" he looked at me and smiled. "A little"

"Come on, lets go to the kitchen" we got out of the bed and he throw a robe over my shoulders. I didn't need it was I was pretty warm, but i didn't want him to know that.

We walked quietly to the kitchen and Embry pointed to a seat at the large table. I gave out a laugh at the thought. He looked over at me from the fridge. "What's so funny?" he asked in a low voice.

"I thought it was just Sam and Emily here... why do they need such a big table?"

Embry laughed. "the... guys are here a lot. It's like our second home"

"Oh yeah, my dad said Emily and Sam pretty much house the pac.." Embry looked at me clearly not use to the idea that I knew about the pack. He came over and sat down with a plate of nachos with all the fixings.

"Sorry, it's all I know how to make" he laughed embrassed.

"No, nachos are my favorite." i looked at the chair next to me and remembered the conversation Jacob and Nessie had when Embry left the room. That he... "Embry?" i said looking down at the plate.

"Yes?"

"I was just... i mean Jacob and.... well Jacob told Nessie that you" i looked up and saw hope in his eyes. "that you... Imprinted today." i said looking back down at the plate.

"Yes" he said.

"With... me?" I asked still staring at the table.

This time he didn't answer. I looked up and saw him staring at the table as well. "Em.."

"Yes" he said. Looking up to look me in the eye. I didn't know how to reacted. he... imprinted. On me. He doesn't even know me.

I laughed, then shook my head. "I'm sorry, it's rude to laugh. It's just... I guess it really is love at first sight" i let out a little laugh.

He smiled. "I guess you're right"

we didn't speak after that, we finished the nachos and Embry cleaned the plate, then he put the a pot of water on to boil and came back to his seat. Then he left to make tea, He came back and set a mug in front of each of us, then sat very still and watched me, it wasn't creepy though it was sweet. He just watched me and smiled, not saying anything.

"So," i said after about fifteen more minutes. "What's it like?"

"What?" he asked sort of taking aback.

"Imprinting? Me and Sam talked about it a little in the car . He said 'It's better then love, it's like finding your soul mate'" i let out a little laugh but Embry didn't even smile. "What?"

"It's just like that" he said looking me in the eyes. "It's like finding the one person in the world that is right for you. Every part of your life makes sense, and when you look in her eyes, you see your life flouting in them, and there's not a second you want to be without her" he took his eyes off me then, for the first time and he looked at the table.

He felt that way about...me. I was his everything, I made his life make sense. I had never rushed into a relationship. It was so unlike me. I remember once my mother told me, _One trip to La Push and my life was never the same. I was a different girl when was there. _Was I different here too, i wanted to make Embry happy. If his soul told him we were meant together then who was I to disagree.

I placed my hand on the table, just inches from where Embry's hand rested. He looked at it then moved his hand a little closer, so that the ends of our middle fingers were touching. "I think I've lost my mind" I said in a low voice, he looked up from our hands. I scooted my chair a little closer and placed my hand over his. "I have only had one boyfriend, my whole life. It lasted 4 months... I know that's not a very long time.... I only knew him for three months before we dated, we were sixteen, still kids. I didn't have any feeling for him, then one day. I guess I saw him in a different light. I thought he was the one, he thought the quarterback of our football team was the one." i let out a laugh and Embry smiled. "I was so...embrassed, that I stopped talking to any one in school for like months. He felt so bad. The worst thing was when Kevin... the quarterback, came up to me the lunch room and told me we was sorry." Embry took hold of my hand. "In front of everyone. I guess I got the lesser of it. I mean the caption of the football team was in love with the line backer, it made for quiet the school year, but I never looked at guys the same. The first guy I ever loved was... gay. And now I think I'm crazy"

he looked me in the eye again. "Explain?"

"I told my self that I wasn't going to get that close to anyone till I knew them a least a year, even then there are secret, but here I am sitting in a kitchen at 12:30 in the morning with a guy I met in my cousins driveway ten hours ago, and every time I look at you I smile. You were the last thing I thought of before jumping off that cliff, you were the first person I thought of when I woke up, but" Embry lifted his hand and placed his finger over my mouth.

"But you don't understand?" I nodded under his hand. "I felt the same way, this afternoon. Leah was the last of our pack, to imprint. Before She was really the only person i could stand. Seth drove me crazy always thinking about Sarah, Paul practically lived with Racheal, Quil was always mopping unless Clarie was here, and Jake he spent all his time at the Cullen's, always with Nessie, when he wasn't there, she was here. Then Leah met Kevin and they became inseparable. So, I turned to Sam and Emily, She's starting to teach me how to cook I can make some stuff but not very well, everyone is use to Emily and Sam." he took a deep breath. "Anyways, I was here this morning, when your mom called, i was so happy there would be someone else to talk to. I was just about to leave when you pulled in the drive way. I walked to the end of the car, and there you were. And you were beautiful." he held my hand tighter. "the most beautiful, breath taking person I ever saw. This amazing girl, then you almost died and that killed me. Jacob had to do mouth to mouth, I was so jealous" I looked at him then put my hand over my mouth.

"Jacob gave me mouth to mouth" i said looking at Embry.

"He had too, i didn't know how and Nessie was calling her grandfather, anyway when we got here Dr. Cullen told me, I had to do the most important part, and keep you warm. The last eight hours have been the best eight hours of my life, just lying in bed keeping you warm... but I don't understand, How I could feel this, strongly about someone I just met. I didn't understand how Jake and Quil could fall in love with babies, or how Paul could know Racheal almost all his life, then suddenly he sees her and hes in love. I don't understand imprinting... But I don't think any one does."


End file.
